Speak Up
by Princess Mariana
Summary: Louis Weasley has never met someone quite as adorable as Lysander Scamander. Maybe it's the short height, or the blushing, or the quiet tones he always uses. But Lysander is determined to avoid Louis after a stolen kiss. However, Louis is on a mission and he does enjoy a good chase. Louis/Lysander Background Albus/Scorpious


Speak Up

Chapter 1

**Rating: T – It will stay T. I can't write anything about T. I lack the ability. And my parents/siblings might potentially be shocked for life if I ever do. I'll save them a heart attack and stick to T. :)**

**Pairings: Cannon Pairings, Louis/Lysander, Albus/Scorpious, Victoire/Teddy**

**Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to JKR. :(**

"What're you so tense about?" Louis Weasley asked, leaning against the wall next to his best friend as they observed the ongoing Potter-Weasley Christmas party.

Scorpious Malfoy took a swig of his Firewhisky and nodded towards two young men sitting on a couch across the crowded room. One of them Louis recognized. Big smile, animated hands, messy black hair, holding a book – his cousin, Albus Potter. The boy next to Al, however, Louis didn't recognize. Black curly hair, a small smile, a book hugged to chest – "Who's the bloke?"

"Lysander Scamander," Scorpious all but growled.

"Jealous?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "The guy looks like you could kill him with a glance."

"He's Lorcan's brother and Albus likes him," Scorpious said with annoyance. "I can't touch him."

"Does he even fancy Al?"

"No bloody clue."

"Leave it to me." Louis smirked. "But you'll owe me."

Scorpious snorted. "You'd help because you'd rather Albus end up with me then a stranger."

Louis shrugged. "True."

He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered through the room. Plopping down next to Al, Louis casually draped his arm above Al's shoulders.

"Hey, Louis!" Albus said cheerfully, his face flushed from a little too much drink.

Louis grinned. "Scorpious is getting moody, cuz. Keep him company for me, will you?"

Albus bit him lip and turned to Scamander. "Um…"

Scamander waved him off and said so quietly that Louis could barely hear him, "Go on."

Albus smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks!"

Scamander watched Al practically dash to his boyfriend with a slight smile on his face. Then, completely ignoring Louis, the smaller boy opened his book on his lap and began reading. Louis scowled. He wasn't used to being ignored. "Scamander, right?" he said, trying to hide his annoyance.

Scamander nodded without even glancing up. "You're Lorcan's brother, then?" Louis tried again.

Finally, Scamander acknowledged him with a quick glance. He looked down to turn a page of his book and said softly, "I don't fancy him."

"What?"

Scamander sighed and looked up, his eyes fixed on Louis's face. For a moment, Louis was shocked at how beautiful the boy's vividly blue eyes were. "I saw you speaking to Malfoy. You can tell him that he doesn't need to worry about me stealing Albus away. I don't fancy him." When Louis didn't move, only staring out Scamander, the boy added, "You can go now."

"I don't think I want to," Louis mused. "You know, I don't think I've actually ever spoken to you."

"You haven't." Scamander's voice was unique – light, feathery, gentle.

"I don't remember you at Hogwarts." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I did not attend until my seventh year," Scamander explained, closing his book in defeat.

"But Lorcan went all seven years?" Louis prompted.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was…busy."

It was like pulling teeth. "With what?"

Scamander just shrugged in response. Louis's curiosity was killing him, but he could tell that Scamander wouldn't tell him. Maybe he could get it out of Lorcan later. "Let me guess, Ravenclaw?"

Scamander glanced down at his book with a small smile. "Hufflepuff, actually."

"I was in Slytherin."

"I would have pegged you for a Gryffindor."

Was the boy actually pursuing a conversation? Louis grinned. Progress. "So I've been told. I am apparently too sociable and friendly."

"What would you have done if I _did_ fancy Albus?" Scamander asked, his bright eyes now fixed on Louis's face.

"Albus likes you too much for Scorpious to threaten you…and your brother can be vicious…" Louis thought a moment. "Scorpious would probably have made you understand that Albus is his."

"Hmm…And what would you have done in Malfoy's position?"

"You would be eliminated."

Scamander laughed quietly. "Definitely a Slytherin then."

Louis smirked. "And proud of it. So why are you a Hufflepuff?"

Scamander shrugged and didn't reply. Louis was beginning to hate the gesture. "How old are you, anyways?"

"Twenty one, same as Lorcan."

"You're _twins_?" Louis said, shocked just as Lorcan plopped down next to his brother, wrapping an arm around Scamander.

"He's the good twin," Lorcan said, grinning. "Doesn't talk much, the shy little badger. Didn't know you'd put you book down for anyone tonight," he addressed his brother with a smirk. "Albus, I can understand, but Louis? You need to stay away from us dangerous Slytherins."

"He was worried that I fancied Albus," Scamander explained, opening his book again.

Lorcan immediately snatched the book away and stood up, towering over Scamander. "No way are you reading now that you've found someone to talk to." He glanced at Louis. "Keep him occupied? Otherwise, he'll try to escape. He's done it before."

His face flushing, Scamander exclaimed in the loudest voice Louis had heard him use yet, "Once!"

Lorcan patted his brother on the head. "Have fun." With that, he sauntered off, leaving a blushing Scamander.

In their conversation, Scamander had kept a calm and comfortable bearing. Louis grinned. He looked cute when ruffled. When Scamander took deep breaths to compose himself, Louis felt an odd temptation to make him flustered again. "You're rather adorable when you blush, you know."

It did the trick. Scamander was wringing out his hands uncomfortably and his face had a pink tinge. Louis smirked. "You should tell me the story of when you…escaped."

Scamander shook his head and his eyes were wide. With a strange amount of satisfaction, Louis was sure that, if he leaned forward and took the other man's pulse, it was be racing. Despite enjoying the sight, Louis figured that he should give Scamander a break before he went into cardiac arrest. "So, who are you here with?"

Scamander relaxed, much to Louis's disappointment. "Aunt Molly heard that my brother and I didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with."

"Ah. Are your parents abroad again?" Luna and Rolf Scamander were famous for their exotic trips.

"Yes. South Africa, if I recall. I would have gone with them, but Lor is trying to, um, in his words, 'Get you married.'" He made a face.

"I can sympathize. My sisters have tried to force me on a few blind dates."

"Tried?"

Louis flashed him a wide smile. "_Tried_. I can be very…uncooperative when I want to."

"I'm glad it hasn't resorted to blind dates for me yet." Scamander glanced around nervously. "Don't give him any ideas, please. So far he's only pointed out various people and asked if I would, um, you know-" He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hit that?" Louis supplied.

Scamander mutely nodded, reddening again.

Despite his better judgment, Louis had to ask, "Have any nice girls caught your eyes?"

Scamander shook his head. "Lor thinks I'm in to men."

"_Really_?" Louis couldn't prevent a sly grin from playing on his lips. Scamander didn't seem to notice.

"Yes. I'm not entirely sure, though." Scamander shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anyways."

"Why not?"

"I have no interest in dating either sex," Scamander replied simply, completely unaware of Louis's growing smirk.

"Why does he think you're gay?"

"Something about how I look at girls versus boys." Scamander shrugged. "It didn't make much sense to me when he explained it."

Louis grinned and moved closer to the other man. "Do you want to test his theory?"

Completely oblivious to the incoming danger, Scamander asked, "What do you mean?"

In reply, Louis leaned forward, his hand coming up to hold Scamander's head in place, and captured the man's lips. As Louis's eyes closed, he felt Scamander stiffen and relax. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Louis deepened the kiss, pulling the other man even closer. Louis broke away soon after to keep the kiss innocent. No need to scare the man away just yet.

With a wink, Louis stood up. "I'd say you were gay. Merry Christmas."

He let a gaping Scamander behind him.

* * *

Lysander must have sat there for a good five minutes before he remembered himself and calmed down. Still, LOUIS WEASLEY HAD KISSED HIM! He tried to even out his breathing and sooth his racing heart, but, honestly, it wasn't working. HE'D BEEN BLOODY KISSED!

…And he'd enjoyed it. Immensely. Without a doubt. And therefore, he mustn't ever partake in such activities ever again. _Ever_ again.

He'd move to Canada, or Alaska, or Russia, or _somewhere_ where there was a small population of people he could potentially kiss. Yes, he'd do that. As a matter of fact, he should go now. Before – "Lysander! What was _that_ about?" Inwardly, he groaned as his brother plopped down next to him. "Did Louis actually _kiss_ you or are my eyes betraying me?"

Normally, Lysander would make a quip about his brother's older age, but the circumstances were dire. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lorcan said thoughtfully. "Not the type I'd set you up with, but Louis is a decent bloke."

Lysander looked up, alarmed. "It's not – he just wanted to, um, see if I was, you know, into guys. It wasn't anything-"

"That's called flirting, Louis-style," Lorcan interrupted. "So are you gay then?"

Blushing, Lysander nodded. "I'm moving to Russia."

He made to stand up, but Lorcan yanked him back down. "No, you're not. You have nothing to worry about. I know plenty of blokes that would-"

"I'm not going to date anyone!"

"Yes you will."

"That isn't your decision!"

"As your older brother-"

"By seven minutes," Lysander muttered out of habit.

"Legally, by a day. But we digress. As your older brother, it is my job to ensure your happiness. And I'm pretty sure your happiness needs a nice guy to snog now and again."

Lysander wished he could sink into the floor and just disappear. He could feel his face burning and his heart beating erratically. He hid his face in his hands again.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Ly?" a feminine voice asked.

Lysander looked up again and saw Victoire's concerned face. "Your younger brother kissed him," Lorcan explained, grinning.

Victoire had babysat Lysander and his brother when they were little. She generally had defended him from his brother's plots. Lysander hoped she would in this case as well. To his utter horror, she grinned mischievously. "Did he now? You'll make a wonderful brother-in-law, Ly."

Lysander frantically shook his head. "It's not like that! I was just telling him about Lorcan thinking I was gay and then he just wanted to see if I was or not or something like that!"

Victoire snorted. "My brother does not kiss people so frivolously. He's interested."

"But-"

"No buts, mon petit." She kissed his cheek. _He was doomed._

* * *

Louis found Scorpious sitting on the front porch, sitting on one of the steps. He reclined next to him. "Albus gone again?"

"Loo."

"Ah."

"I saw you getting pretty friendly with Scamander."

"He doesn't fancy Al."

"I could tell. Was kissing him a way to double check or…?"

Louis grinned. "He's cute."

"You couldn't have chosen anyone worse to pursue," Albus said, coming up from behind them and sitting next to his boyfriend.

As Scorpious wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, Louis asked, "How so?"

"Lysander…Well, he's –" Albus struggled for words. "To put it blankly, he's terrified of serious attachments besides family. That's one of the reasons he had problems following Lorcan to Hogwarts. Bloody brilliant bloke, nevertheless."

"He seemed receptive," Louis mused. "Rather naïve, though."

"You left him shell-shocked." Albus sniggered. "I think Victoire wants to play matchmaker now."

"Hmm…she could come in handy."

Albus stared at him. "You're actually serious about this?"

Louis smirked and repeated, "He's cute."

**AN: Nothing really important in this AN. You can skip it if you'd like. **

**So, first of all, I'd just like to say that I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter. It seemed a bit…fast paced. Maybe not. I don't know. I might have to redo this chapter if it continues to bug me. Tell me your thoughts please!**

**This fanfiction will not be my main objective. I started 'The Pack' recently and it needs more time to write for whatever reason, so that takes precedent. However, I really like the HP next generation. They are just so much fun to write about! I will definitely update this story often! (I hope.) :) **

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews mean the world to me! :) **


End file.
